


POV

by honeybb_79



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, semi plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybb_79/pseuds/honeybb_79
Summary: You're a member of the task force under Tarrlok as the leader of the force. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Tarrlok (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut lol, and am I embarrassed? yes, but I dont care! I'm doing this for the fandom who had little crumbs about Tarrlok. 
> 
> ENJOY !

It had been a few months since you’ve joined the task force, yet you still felt like a new member. Getting to know everyone was what you did day to day— especially the leader of the force. Nervousness enveloped throughout your whole body each time you sat across from the task force leader in the meetings. He was a councilman that represented the northern water-tribe, and you knew about the growing power he had of republic city under his finger-tips, but each time you looked at him as he stood in the middle of the circle filled with task force members, you can’t help but watch him in fascination over the way he speaks ever-so eloquently. How determined and passionate he was with his work to catch equalists and take down Amon’s revolution— you swoon as his pale blue eyes hovered around at each task force member, and they finally fall onto you. Heat like a ball of flame ignites at the pit of your stomach as his eyes still lingered within yours a bit longer than he did to the others. You felt your cheeks flush at the motion and a small subtle smirk lingered on his lips as he turned away from you.

You unconsciously touched your cheeks and looked around the room hoping no one else had noticed. They didn’t. As you studied everyone else in the room, their eyes fixated on the councilman as he continued to talk about his plan on an attack. You hadn’t been paying attention at all. Something about the councilman intrigued you. Was it his way of speaking? His gesturing movements? His physique? His face? Or was it the way he made you feel anytime you had some time together whether it be sparring or just answering his questions? Perhaps maybe all of the above. And you can’t help but realize he probably feels the same way.

Over the past few weeks, he had made his way to get to know you. Something about you had made him feel like you were valuable for him to know. You knew about his work and what he did politically, but it was nothing more than that. When you sparred with him at certain times, the small touches would get to you. Whether it was how to counter-attack a chi-blocker or simply how to dodge an attack, you couldn’t help but melt at the way he would demonstrate this with you.

It wasn’t until the sparring had gone intense one day where it just felt like the two of you in the room rather than the other task members that were around the two of you.

“Is that all you got?” He jokingly sneered as one eyebrow raised at your action. This was a new side of the councilman that you or any of the task members had seen; though, you were the only one that noticed as the others continued to spar with their partner and focused on that only. You had only known the side of ‘councilman’ Tarrlok where he had his politician veneer with him at all times. What made him let his guard down with you? Shaking the question away, you put on a defense stance, so he wouldn’t attack you back.

Determined, you knew it wasn’t all that you had. Although he was joking, you furrowed your eyebrows at his question and lodged a punch that aimed at his face. But your action was stopped when you felt a large hand enclosed your fist— prohibiting you from completing the task. A breath escapes your lips and your eyes shifted at your hand and back to his face. His eyes were tight in your grip as if both of you were lost in a trance. This wasn’t right, right? He was the leader of the task force and a councilman, and you were just a member of his force. He had a tint of pink blossom on his cheeks, but tried not to show it. Then, as the spell of the trance dissolved, you remembered what you two were doing and narrowed your eyes at him.

Not wanting to lose the sparring, you raised your leg and kicked his side. His eyes widened at this, for he was surprised at the attack he was not expecting. Still gripping onto your closed fist, that was the only thing he was able to hold on before he stumbled to his side— his body fell against the wall next to him, and as this happened, your body followed as his body slid against the wall and down to the ground.

Your body on top of his as pants escaped you both from the intense sparring. Your cheeks flushed as both of you had looked at each other for a moment. You noticed his features, his soft hands still against your tiny ones. Your faces were close together. At any moment, something else would’ve happened until he shifted his eyes and gazed at the environment around you two and noted that the members eyed at him and you. You noticed as he watched the world around and felt his body tense under you, that it was your cue to get off and pretend whatever that happened in that small moment, didn’t happen. He grabbed a hold of your hand, and you tensed at the sensation, but played it off as something friendly he would do. Anything for his colleagues. He helped you up, and the session for sparring was over and so was the rest of the meeting.

In the locker room, as you got your things ready to go home, everyone else had left you alone until there was a sudden knock at the entrance of the locker room. You raised an eyebrow at this and swung your duffle bag over your shoulder as you prepared to go home. You opened the door of the locker room to find the councilman standing there outside of the door.

A breath escapes out of you at the sight of him and eyed him as he began to be in character of his councilman veneer.

“I figured you’d be in here, (y/n),” he finally said while looking at you. You felt his eyes look at your face with each subtlety as he shifted his eyes at your eyes and then lips. You tried not to think about it too much and responded to his initial statement.

“Y-yes,” you stammered, “Councilman Tarrlok. I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you were the first to go home.” You raised an eyebrow at the motion on why he was here in the first place. Why did he wait for everyone to leave?

“Not quite,” he says pointing his finger in the air and moving it side to side. He lets out a sigh. “To be completely blunt, I’m terribly sorry how our sparring ended up. I hope you can forgive my actions.” His expression had faltered into something sympathetic. His apology was genuine.

You shook your head, “It’s completely fine, Councilman. I should apologize too for practically kicking you to your demise.” Your apology was sincere in the beginning, but then had changed into a teasingly one. You had to admit, it was pretty easy to tease at someone as stern and poise as he was. A smile escaped your lips as you said the last line where he was taken aback. This was his first time seeing you in a playful mood— though he liked it.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, “You mean _our_ demise?” He watched as your cheeks burned up at the memory of feeling him under you. He put his hands behind his back and clasped onto them as he continued to talk. “As I remember, I took you down with me to my ‘demise’. Did that not happen?” You tried to talk, but your mouth failed to let out anything as you watched him approach to you slowly. “Or was the feeling of you on top of me just a figment of my imagination?” You let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding in. He couldn’t help but enjoy it as you felt so small as he spoke his words.

“No, councilman,” you tried to make a placid face trying to prove you were unaffected at his words— though he knew that you were faking it. “I—“

He interrupts you before you said anything else, “I must say you are one of the best people on this task force to spar with. Brash, arrogant, and aggressive. This is what we need more in our task force. I’m glad you’re one of us.”

_One of the best people?_ _Glad you’re one of us?_ Your cheeks burned up yet again at the words as it repeated in your mind.

He walks over closer to you than ever, and you stood still as your eyes watched his movement. He walks over to your side and leans in closer to your ear and whispers, “Though, right now, you’re not any of those things.” You felt his breath against your ear as goosebumps ran up through your whole body. His lips lips brushed against your ear— though you can feel it still. A breath hitched at the back of your throat as he continued to walk behind you and back again to the front to meet you face-to-face.

He studied you as you did the same, although you tried so hard to keep it together as your heartbeat pumped against your chest. How much your body and your mind wanted him. Crave him— though you shouldn’t have. He approaches you closer.

“Councilman?” You questioned so lowly and scarce. There was nothing more that you wanted. The way his subtle expressions and verbal expressions had you feel so much at the pit of your stomach, it spoke so much volume that it was all that you were able to remember at this point. He leans in closer.

“Can I?” He asks as his arms raised up slowly to his sides attempting for his hands to hold on to your jawline. You nodded your head at him indicating you were allowing him to do what he wanted. You bit your bottom lip in nervousness as his soft but large hands held softly against your jawline. Tilting your head up towards him and leaves a kiss on your lips. Many thoughts ran through your mind at the feeling of his lips on yours. Tasting him. Devouring him. You reciprocated the same energy and motion that he was— mirroring his actions as the hunger between you two enveloped. The fire within each other intensifying as each kiss continued and him slowly slipping his tongue between your teeth. You let out a soft moan as he trailed his kisses along your jawline and down your neck. Your mouth partially open as your head threw back at the hungry- yet gentle sensations of his lips on your sensitive skin. He groans at the sound of your lust escaping your lips as he continued this. Your legs felt like jelly as he continued on, and you wanted to lean against something before you felt like your knees would fail you. As if he read your mind and feeling yourself tremble against him, he wraps his arms around your waist and guided you to the wall that was next to the door as your hands clenched on his shirt. You felt your back placed against the cold wall as he continued to kiss you back on the lips deeply.

He wanted to do so much more as his hands drew closer to your chest.

“Do it,” you muttered against his lips. You felt his hands on your clothed breasts as he squeezed them playfully and you couldn’t help but melt under the sensation. There was so much you wanted to do where you felt your own hands clench to the bottom of your own shirt and taking it off over your head in the process. He trailed his kisses down to your neck and chest as one of his hands went under your bra feeling your nipples against his fingertips as he playfully touched them. They hardened at his touch and you couldn’t help but like the sensation as a soft moan escaped you. His lips trailing deeper and deeper down to your chest.

“Tarrlok,” you said breathlessly as your head flung back at the sensations you were feeling. They were all too intense. This was your first time saying his name without adding the ‘councilman’ in the beginning. It sent shivers down his spine as he heard the lust in your voice as you spoke his name ever so breathlessly, and his length began to harden as his blood rushed down.

Then footsteps were heard out in the hallway. You two were broken off of the spell of lust where he had broken off the kisses and looked at the open door next to you guys. In a hurry, you squatted down to pick up your shirt that was thrown on the floor and put it on. You were still caged between the wall and Tarrlok as his arms outstretched to both of your sides, and his hands resting against the wall. His head turned to the open door trying to listen on anything else but there was nothing.

He looks back at you, subtly telling you, _it's going to be fine. I’m sure it was nothing._ You nodded your head at his expression as he dropped his hands to both sides of his own body. You walked over to where your duffle bag had stood— which you didn’t remember taking it off over your shoulder, but your mind was clouded by lust and euphoria. You put it around your shoulders and looked back to him. His hair was disheveled a bit and his shirt was wrinkly at the clenches of your grip against it.

Your cheeks felt hot with the realization of what had happened. He let out a smile as he watched you fluster over the actions that occurred in the room.

Breaking off the silence, “I— I have to go. It’s getting late.”

“I’m afraid so,” he says lowly. You walked over towards the door as he stood next to it. You stopped to look at him before thinking about what you were going to do next. Without any hesitation you gave him a kiss on his lips once more before you left. He was stunned at this but kissed you back deeply and wanting more. As you pulled away, his teeth pulled on your bottom lip desperately not wanting you to leave. You turned away towards the door, but he caught your hand in the moment and pulled you in close to him against his body. Your head rested against the crook of his neck as he whispered, “Shall we continue this sometime?”

Breaking off the gathering, you looked at him with glistening eyes not wanting to leave him, but you heard footsteps out in the hallway again. Your body tensing up at the sound. You gave him a quick nod to his question as you made your way out. You see his assistant with the piercing voice pacing back and forth looking for the councilman. Spirits, if anything else had occurred, you were afraid the assistant would’ve heard _everything_.

“And remember!” You heard Tarrlok’s voice shout from the locker room. You turned your head around and saw him standing outside of the door and out in the hallway. “Our next meeting is in two days from now!” You let out a smile and nodded at him— trying to play it off as normal so his assistant wouldn’t be suspicious of anything that had happened. You looked forward and continued to walk in the hallway as his assistant looked down the hallway where Tarrlok had stood, hearing his voice shout at you.

“Oh, Councilman Tarrlok, I have urgent news about Amon,” he says running down the hallway. He continued to talk as he passed by you heading towards the locker room, but you ignored what he was saying as the high pitch in his voice made you cringe.

You shouldn’t be thinking about that encounter in the locker room as he stood there in front of you in the meeting.

You watched him move around within the circle still talking as his words blocked out of your mind. Finally, you hear his voice lower down, but once your mind registered that it was your name slipping out of his mouth flowingly, you jump at the sound. He was faced towards you, and you looked around and saw that along with him, everyone else was watching you too.

“Uh, yes?” You question lowly as your heartbeat began to increase in speed. You tried not to show it and did a good job doing so.

He shifts his weight to one of his legs as he stood there, “I hope you were paying attention, (y/n).” His eyes narrowed at you, but the tone of his voice wasn’t anger or any sort of negative tone. It was more like a teasing yet subtle way where only you can acknowledge, but the rest of the task force members did not. He can see it in your eyes on what you were thinking about, and as much as he wanted to continue on what occurred, he wanted to make sure you were present in the moment.

His piercing blue eyes still lingered onto you waiting for a response, “Of course I was, councilman.”It was all you said, but he somewhat knew you were lying. He gives one last second of a look before adverting his eyes somewhere else and faced away from you.

The meeting had ended once you realized the other task members had raised up from their seats and grabbed their things from the table. You got up from your seat about to leave until you heard him call your name as the last task force member left the room.

“I’d like to speak with you on a few things. I hope you don’t mind,” he said a bit loud so that those that were just outside the room could hear. He waited until the sound of footsteps were no longer heard down the hallway and the door to the meeting room was closed. With knowing everyone was gone, it was like a flame had ignited between the two of you as if the pause between what happened in the locker room and now, did not happen.

“Councilman,” you initiated, but you didn’t know what you were going to say after. Flustered, you felt his eyes gaze at you hungrily. His mind flashed to the events that occurred in the locker room. He had been waiting for this moment where just the two of you would be alone, but something flickered in the back of your mind. Knowing how much he wanted you emanated through him, you couldn’t help but wonder at the idea of teasing him and leaving him at that. Leaving him wanting more and frustrated.

Feeling the lust in the air, Tarrlok approaches you and kisses you on the lips ever so deeply, and you reciprocated that energy the same way. A groan escapes his lips as he bit down on your bottom lip and pulling it away. The area around you two was ever so quiet as the members had gone their way home, and only the two of you remained. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you against him tightly where the scent of him clouded your mind. His body heat against yours and especially his broad body consuming around you— making you feel safe in his arms. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as you trailed your kisses down to his neck. It sent shivers down his spine— making him feel weak under your control.

His eyebrows raised as he had realized he was no longer in control. Something in his mind liked the idea, but he also liked the idea of shifting gears and making you become submissive to him. He pulls his grip tighter around you until he guides you against the table— pushing the chair you had sat out of the way. You didn’t realize he had taken control as the cloud of lust clouded your mind and your heart told you to do whatever as you pleased. Your back laid on top of the table as he left trails of kisses down to your neck and wanting more of it. Panting, you take off your shirt over your shoulders and deepened the kiss on his soft lips. He kissed across your semi- exposed chest as he sucked on your skin leaving a soft moan escape your lips at the sensitive sensation. Your back arched wanting more of his touch until he eyed at your bra and you nodded ever so vigorously. You wanted this.

He takes it off and the sensation of fresh air on your chest had made goosebumps felt throughout your whole body. Your breasts were exposed to him and he widened his eyes at the sight. Something in him had twitched when he leaned back down towards your breasts and enclosed his mouth on your breast. Swirling his tongue around your nipple as his hand plays with your other nipple, and you close your eyes at the sensation. Focusing only at the feelings being developed within you. He squeezes your other breast as his lips trailed down to the bottom of your stomach leaving kisses down to your body knowing he was so close to your sensitive area. Although he wanted for you to do things to him, what mattered to him was you. The feeling of pleasure coming from you. Though, he wouldn’t mind if things had changed as the feeling of lust took control.

His fingers hovered to the waist-line of your pants— fiddling through your ties, and your fingers trailed down to meet his, helping him to undo them. As he pulled them down, you wiggled through them until you realized your underwear was also pulled down in the process. Your heart pounded through your chest after realizing what was about to occur. He plants his hands on your knees and spread your legs apart. Heat was spread through your cheeks until he looked up to meet your face and leans his head towards your throbbing sex. Teasing you with kisses in the inside of your thighs, which lead you to want more than that.

Then, you felt his tongue brush along your clit. You tremble at the sensation and closed your eyes with your eyebrows furrowed— concentrating at the feeling of his warm tongue against you. He continues this motion where his tongue moved up and down at your sensitive area leaving you to gasp at the feeling. A moan escapes your lips where you felt breathless. Your body tensing at the sensation of him parting your slit just a bit with his tongue and slipping his tongue inside. Your hands trail down to the bottom of your body where your fingers met his hair. Clenching and grasping onto him as you wanted him to not stop. He lets out a groan as he hears squirms and moans coming from you.

You open your eyes as you lick your lips with a breath slipping out of your lips. He looks up at you as he felt you eyeing him from above.

“P-please,” you muttered lowly. You didn’t think your voice would come out so tiny over the way he has you under his fingertips. The power he had over you. He slows down, as he waited to hear more of your voice. “I need you.”

He raises an eyebrow with a subtle smirk, “Are you sure?”

You nodded your head, “Yes.”

Tarrlok doesnt hesitate to take off the rest of his clothes, and when you look at him, your eyes trailed down and saw his hardened long member spring about after pulling down his briefs. His piercing blue eyes met yours and a hint of pink blossomed in his cheeks before he leaned in close to you, giving you wet and deepened kisses. His hair around your face like a curtain. You felt his member against you in a teasing way as you moved your hips against him. He plants his hand next to your face on top of the surface of the table as his other hand guided his arousal in you. He brushes himself up and down in your slit— coating himself with your juices, until suddenly, you felt himself go inside you ever so slowly.

The both of you let out a gasp as you felt your walls accommodate to the unfamiliar feeling of him. He thrusts himself in a slow manner getting used to feeling you inside. A soft moan was heard from you, and he rests his head against the crook of your neck as you heard the sounds from him close to your ear. He planted kisses while outlining your ear, and you feel him gaining momentum.

“Faster,” you pleaded, and he listened. He pushes himself up— holding his weight and holds onto your hips as he began to angle himself in you. He pushes himself forward, and the different sensation had allowed you to moan loudly. It left a whole new feeling enveloped within you at the pit of your stomach, and Tarrlok tightened his grip on you— adoring the sound of your pleasure because of him. It was harsher than you expected, but you weren’t complaining. Tarrlok found a rhythm as he continued to slip in and out of you. Labored breaths were heard between the two of you and filled the room as the sound of skin clashing against each other was heard louder and louder.

Your cries had made him wanting to go even more faster as you moved your hips against him. It pained him, but he enjoyed the painful sensation. He continues to thrust against you, hitting your sensitive spot as he continued on. You arched your back wanting more, and the sight of your body arching closer to him, gave him an invitation to lean forward, his arms wrapped around you as his warm lips capture your breast.

Trembled breaths escaped between the two of you as he continued to thrust against you. Your heart pulsating at the sensation and feeling his heat against your body as he continued to hover over you, planting his hands around your face— lying on top of the table. The air felt electrifying. You cried and he matched your energy releasing sounds within him— allowing his pleasure be heard. You wrapped your arms around his back— gripping onto him leaving scratches down his spine as he continued.

You felt himself tense up as he continued to thrust, feeling his arousal within you throbbing. Both of you ride out your high. He yells your name and you did the same at the sensation. Your cries heard in the room as he releases himself in you. Hot spurts felt inside as he slowly rides out his high. He trembled against you and you were breathless.

Slowly coming off your high, he lets out a heavy sigh and a smile escapes his lips as you laugh at what had just occurred. He leans his head towards you and you initiated the kiss and deepened it against his lips. He caresses your jawline and continues to kiss you— demonstrating that he enjoyed what happened. Labored breaths escape between the two of you, and he rests his hands on either side of your face. One hand stroking your hair. The two of you were sweaty and sticky, but you didn’t mind.

Then, a smirk appeared on his lips.

“What, what is it?” You finally ask him.

“You didn’t pay attention to the meeting at all, didn’t you?”

You smiled, “Nope. How could I?” He rolls his eyes with a smile and continues to kiss you.


End file.
